


running

by homeformyheart_jen



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: hayley has to face the fact that her combat skills and instinct to protect and defend loved ones won’t be of help against supernaturals and sometimes it is better to run.
Relationships: Female Detective & Felix Hauville, Female Detective/Felix Hauville
Kudos: 5





	running

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: i was talking about my F-mancing detective with some discord friends, particularly about which of our detectives was the rebellious type, and this scenario wouldn’t leave my head. i hope you enjoy!  
> copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.  
> series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – felix hauville x f!detective (hayley bishop)  
> rating/warnings: 13+; minor swearing  
> word count: 1.8k  
> based on/prompt: discord conversations about our detectives

**_running_ **

the quiet of the darkness around them made the hairs on the back of hayley’s neck stand on end. she couldn’t see anything, not even the leaves on the trees around them. the only thing keeping her from panicking was knowing that felix was by her side and could see in the dark, his gold eyes flitting over to look at her every so often, giving the appearance of fireflies against the dark backdrop.

she could feel her fingers twitching out of anxiety and fear and tried to enclose them into a fist. soft, warm hands curled around hers, unraveling her fingers one by one before interlacing their fingers tightly. she tensed slightly from anticipation, a shiver working its way down her body to her toes as felix pressed himself to her side.

“you okay?” his eyes searching hers and hayley felt herself being drawn in, the amber in them calming her nerves.

she nodded, knowing he could see and sense the movement. it still caught her by surprise sometimes at how natural their relationship felt, being with him just felt _right_. she could feel herself moving toward him when the gold of his eyes suddenly disappeared.

“what is it?” she whispered, as felix’s grip on her hand tightened slightly.

“we’re not alone,” he whispered back, letting go of her hand and shifting his body in front of hers.

hayley finally heard what felix had noticed a few minutes earlier, which in her experience so far with the supernatural world, meant that whatever was lurking in the shadows was practically upon them. she shifted her weight to lower her center of gravity, positioning her legs so she could easily run or attack and stilled, listening for the leaves crunching softly and branches shifting from multiple directions.

“how many?” she asked quietly, knowing that the odds of them surviving a direct confrontation were slim to none.

“too many,” he whispered back, nudging her further behind him. “we need to run.”

a low, sinister chuckle from the dark mass in front of them sent fear shooting up hayley’s spine and settling at the base of her neck.

“what a surprise, pretty boy wants to run,” a deep, hoarse voice reverberated in the still forest, and hayley felt felix tense beside her.

“what did you just call my man?” hayley called out defiantly.

she heard another set of footsteps to her left, but still couldn’t see anything. “aw, pretty boy has a little human to protect him. how cute.”

a chorus of laughter reverberated through the trees and hayley tried to follow the source of it with her eyes before they widened in realization. they were surrounded.

“why don’t you go be assholes somewhere else?” she heard herself call out and was inwardly surprised at her own audacity. she assumed somewhere ava was rolling her eyes. clearly, this wasn’t the time for false bravado.

sinister chuckles seemed to reverberate throughout the forest around them, sending chills down hayley’s spine. she had never felt so powerless, but then again, she had never been in a situation where none of her senses could help her. it was not only completely dark, but the world was silent around them. no bird calls or animals scampering across the trees. no breezes gently shuffling the leaves.

“c’mon, ava told us not to engage if we can avoid it. this was supposed to just be a recon mission,” he said, trying to nudge her to move behind him.

hayley let out a growl in frustration. “ava’s not the boss of me,” she whispered stubbornly, but even she knew felix was right.

“babe, they’re not trappers, they’re supernaturals. i care more about us getting out of here in one piece, please?” felix pleaded, reaching for her hand.

“no one insults my baby,” she muttered half-heartedly, the tension leaving her shoulders in resignation.

despite the very real and very dangerous circumstances they were in, felix couldn’t help but smile and swoop in to catch hayley by surprise with a kiss.

“and i love you for that, but please, can we run?”

hayley’s voice caught in her throat and it was all she could do to just nod. it was definitely not the time or place to address the fact that they hadn’t said those three words to each other before and felix definitely wasn’t aware of what he had just said.

her attention was brought back to the present as his grip on her hand tightened. an unnatural wind whipped around them, growing faster and sharper as it grasped at the loose tendrils of hair from her bun and scratched at her skin. she reached down and grabbed her volt gun from its holster. just as quickly as the wind started up, it stopped. the air had stilled once more, to the point where hayley was afraid to take a breath.

“hayley,” felix whispered, “ _run_.”

she sprinted behind him, letting his grip on her hand guide her over any roots or obstacles as she willed her body to move as fast as it could, her thighs burning as she strained to keep up with him. the whispered taunts and movement through the trees were all around them, beating loudly in her ears and threatening constantly to send her into a panic.

hayley kept her volt gun charged and if she needed to, she could grab the dmb spray from her pocket, but she tried to focus on maintaining her pace, the reassuring warmth of felix’s tightened hold the only thing she had to guide her.

she knew she was slowing him down. tree branches scratched her skin relentlessly and she kept stumbling over a root or rock every other step. it was all she could do to hold back the yelps of pain at the back of her throat and keep moving.

she was always holding him back.

“felix, i can’t—” she panted, her calves aching.

he held on tighter and tried to pull her closer. “no, don’t even think about it. i can see ava and mason, just a little more, babe.” he didn’t sound the least bit winded, and hayley would’ve been annoyed if her lungs weren't on fire.

 _just a little more_ , his voice echoed in her head like a mantra and hayley just begged her body to keep going, keep running, even as her breaths burned up in her lungs and the stitches in her side started spreading up and down her body. her limbs were starting to go numb, but she kept flexing her grip around her volt gun, with a finger firmly on the trigger.

sudden movements too fast for her eyes to notice appeared parallel to them, judging by the way felix’s head kept turning left and right. they were almost at the rendezvous point, where the rest of the team was waiting, but she could tell these rogue supernaturals weren’t backing off based on the yelps and grunts from felix as he tried his best to dodge and keep them away from her.

“close your eyes!” ava’s voice cut through the dark and gave hayley the reprieve she never would’ve expected from unit bravo’s leader; she felt her breath finally escape her lungs and catch in her throat at the sound.

she suddenly felt her body fall forward before being yanked sideways and thrown against the rough bark of a tree. her spine hit the bark right before a bright, blinding white light flashed through the forest. she squeezed her eyes shut but not before she was enveloped in the warmth of felix’s rapid heartbeat melding with her own pulsing one.

her chest heaved and her breath came in large, loud gulps to ease the burn in her lungs. she tucked her forehead against felix’s collarbone to further shield her eyes from the blinding light, which she could see even through her closed eyelids.

time seemed to slow down as shrieks from their pursuers resounded loudly before fading into the distance. the forest was still again, except for leaves crunching underfoot of the other members of unit bravo. hayley took a shaky step forward as felix released her from the tree, keeping a supportive arm around her waist. she was sure she’d collapse to her knees otherwise.

“are you both okay? are you injured anywhere?” nat’s worried voice made hayley smile, she could finally breathe easy.

“we’re okay. you got here just in time,” felix said in a cheerful tone, but hayley could hear the serious undertone that indicated he had been really worried – for her.

even though she still couldn’t see them clearly, hayley knew that ava was nodding. “let’s get back to the warehouse. we’ll debrief in the morning.”

_back at the warehouse_

hayley had been quiet the entire ride back to the warehouse, letting felix’s occasional chatter fill the space of the roomy agency suv. now that she wasn’t in mortal danger, her mind kept replaying the night’s events over and over in her mind, analyzing the mistakes she made and trying to identify ways she could be less of a burden on the team.

if that was all she was thinking about, she’d tell herself to get some sleep and deal with it in the morning with a clear head. unfortunately, one particular scene wouldn’t dislodge itself from her brain and as she followed felix to his room, she knew she wasn’t going to be able to get any sleep until she got some answers.

felix flopped on the bed and let out a groan. “what a night. you doing okay, babe?”

“yeah…” hayley trailed off as she made her way slowly to the bed, sitting down next to him and tucking her knees under her chin.

he sat up and looked at her, brow furrowed with worry. “what’s wrong?”

hayley bit her lip nervously and hesitated before meeting his gaze. it was probably better to just be direct about it. “do you remember saying that you love me earlier?” she asked slowly, her shoulders tense with anticipation.

felix’s eyes widened and she thought she saw a flicker of fear before he tried to laugh it off. “oh, well, you know, i was caught up in the moment and didn’t mean to say it. not that i didn’t mean it, i wouldn’t say something like that and _not_ mean it - you have to know i _do_ mean it, right? but i don’t want you to feel pressured – am i rambling? i’m rambling aren’t i?”

hayley just smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss, feeling his lips curve upward into a smile under hers. she pulled back slightly to whisper, “i love you too.”

she knew she’d never get tired of seeing felix’s amber eyes glimmer with utter happiness, but tonight, they were the brightest she’d ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
